mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cutie Map - Part 1
|Previous = Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 |Next = Episode 93}} Episode 92 is an upcoming episode of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. It is the first episode of the fifth season and the ninety-second episode overall.__TOC__ Production and development The animatic for this episode was first seen at San Diego Comic-Con International on July 25, 2014. Some scenes from this episode were teased in Rainbow Dash's and Rarity's recap videos for the season 5 teaser trailers. In early February 2015, Jim Miller guessed in a Twitter reply that whether Cutie Mark Magic is supposed to be season five's theme will become apparent when the season starts. On February 11, 2015, the official trailer for the season premiere was released on Yahoo! Screen, with the still vague premiere date of "Spring 2015". Synopsis From Yahoo! TV "As Princess Twilight settles into her new castle, she soon discovers that the throne room comes with a magical map of Equestria that will lead her and the rest of her friends on adventures to unknown parts of the land." Quotes :Twilight Sparkle: Let's go through this one more time. :Rainbow Dash: sighs We've been over it like a million times, Twilight! We found all six keys, defeated Tirek, and got this sweet castle! End of story! :Fluttershy: I agree with Twilight. And Rarity. And Applejack. And Rainbow Dash. And Pinkie Pie...and probably Spike. :Spike: groans Is that new? :Fluttershy: Um, maybe I'll just stay here with Spike. :Spike: Awesome! Me and Big Mac have a huge weekend ahead of us talkin' hoofball and trading hoofball cards, arguing about hoofball stats... :Fluttershy: On second thought, m-m-maybe I'd better go with them. 'Cause they may need me. :Twilight Sparkle: Looks like it's time for a road trip. :Twilight Sparkle: That's it! That's the place on the map! :Rarity: Well, let's get down there and find the spa. :Pinkie Pie: I don't like it. I don't like it one bit. indistinct those smiles. They're just not right. :Twilight Sparkle: Forget the smiles. Look at the cutie marks. :Rainbow Dash: Okay, that's weird. :Twilight Sparkle: Something's not right. :Rainbow Dash: I bet there's some sort of horrific monster behind it. :Twilight Sparkle: Why? :Rainbow Dash: 'Cause fighting a horrific monster would be super-awesome! :Applejack: Say what? Gallery Animatic S5 animatic 01 Twilight and friends in their new castle.png S5 animatic 02 Spike sleeping in his throne.png S5 animatic 03 Pinkie sits in her chair.png S5 animatic 04 Rainbow Dash in her chair.png S5 animatic 05 Twilight Sparkle Let's go through this one more time.png S5 animatic 06 Rainbow Dash We've been over this like a million times, Twilight.png S5 animatic 07 Rainbow Dash going over the events of the Season 4 finale.png S5 animatic 08 We found all six keys, defeated Tirek, and got this sweet castle.png S5 animatic 09 Twilight questions why everything happened the way it did.png S5 animatic 10 Applejack walks over to her chair.png S5 animatic 11 Applejack sits in her chair.png S5 animatic 12 Rarity climbs into her chair.png S5 animatic 13 Rarity sitting in her chair.png S5 animatic 14 Rarity happy about the new castle.png S5 animatic 15 Fluttershy sitting in her chair.png S5 animatic 16 Fluttershy agreeing with her friends.png S5 animatic 17 Spike still sleeping.png S5 animatic 18 Twilight gets out of her chair.png S5 animatic 19 Twilight walking around the room.png S5 animatic 20 Twilight As a princess, I've been chosen to spread the magic of friendship across Equestria.png S5 animatic 21 Twilight So why would the Tree of Harmony want us to stay in a castle in Equestria.png S5 animatic 22 Twilight jumps back into her throne.png S5 animatic 23 Twilight glaring at Spike.png S5 animatic 24 Close-up of Twilight's cutie mark.png S5 animatic 25 Twilight's cutie mark on her throne.png S5 animatic 26 All of the thrones glow.png S5 animatic 27 Another angle of the glowing thrones.png S5 animatic 28 Light shooting down from Twilight's throne.png S5 animatic 29 Light from all thrones hitting the center of the room.png S5 animatic 30 Applejack observing the strange phenomenon.png S5 animatic 31 The earth moving near Applejack's throne.png S5 animatic 32 The strange formation meeting in the center.png S5 animatic 33 Some sort of table rises from the formation.png S5 animatic 34 Spike begins to wake up.png S5 animatic 35 Spike notices what has happened around him.png S5 animatic 36 The table has a map of Equestria on it.png S5 animatic 37 Twilight's reaction to the map table.png S5 animatic 38 Twilight notices something about her cutie mark.png S5 animatic 39 Pinkie notices her cutie mark.png S5 animatic 40 Pinkie Pie laughs as Fluttershy notices her cutie mark.png S5 animatic 41 Cutie marks float into the air.png S5 animatic 42 Cutie marks near the ceiling.png S5 animatic 43 Cutie marks spin around.png S5 animatic 44 Cutie marks above Equestria.png S5 animatic 45 Cutie marks move toward a certain location.png S5 animatic 46 Cutie marks land in a location.png S5 animatic 47 Spike This is incredible!.png S5 animatic 48 Spike It's got all of Equestria and a whole bunch more!.png S5 animatic 49 Pinkie Pie sees the rock farm.png S5 animatic 50 Spike steps on the rock farm.png S5 animatic 51 Pinkie is sad because the rock farm was stepped on.png S5 animatic 52 Sad Pinkie.png S5 animatic 53 Pinkie hides her sadness.png S5 animatic 54 Spike gets levitated.png S5 animatic 55 Twilight It seems like the map wants us to find out.png S5 animatic 56 The tree, the chest, this castle, and now the map....png S5 animatic 57 How can we not follow it!.png S5 animatic 58 Rainbow Dash You know what....png S5 animatic 59 There's a ton of room for dangerous adventure on that route.png S5 animatic 60 Count me in!.png S5 animatic 61 Aww shoot... I reckon you're right.png S5 animatic 62 Pinkie Well I was planning on organizing my baking sheets, but ok!.png S5 animatic 63 Rarity also agrees to tag along.png S5 animatic 64 Rarity and Pinkie seeking Fluttershy's approval.png S5 animatic 65 Rainbow Dash seeking Fluttershy's approval.png S5 animatic 66 Um, maybe I'll just stay here with Spike.png S5 animatic 67 Awesome! Me and Big Mac have a huge weekend ahead of us....png S5 animatic 68 ...talking hoofball, trading hoofball cards, hoofball stats....png S5 animatic 69 Fluttershy realizing what she is getting herself into.png S5 animatic 70 On second thought, maybe I'd better go with them.png S5 animatic 71 Fluttershy looks to Rainbow Dash with a nervous smile.png S5 animatic 72 Twilight Looks like it's time for a road trip!.png S5 animatic 73 Twilight and friends at their destination.png S5 animatic 74 The first glimpse of the town.png S5 animatic 75 Twilight That's it! That's the place on the map!.png S5 animatic 76 Rarity Right! Let's get down there and find a spa!.png S5 animatic 77 Twilight stops Rarity.png S5 animatic 78 Twilight We shouldn't just walk right in, it could be dangerous!.png S5 animatic 79 Rainbow Dash approves of danger.png S5 animatic 80 Pinkie Stay behind me everypony....png S5 animatic 81 Pinkie I'm on it!.png S5 animatic 82 Pinkie ready to face danger.png S5 animatic 83 Pinkie rolls down the hill.png S5 animatic 84 Pinkie rolling down the hill.png S5 animatic 85 Pinkie reaches the bottom.png S5 animatic 86 Pinkie signals for her friends to follow her.png S5 animatic 87 Pinkie under a rock.png S5 animatic 88 Pinkie moves to another rock.png S5 animatic 89 Pinkie under a boulder.png S5 animatic 90 Pinkie moves the boulder.png S5 animatic 91 Pinkie looks from behind the boulder.png S5 animatic 92 The rest catch up with Pinkie.png S5 animatic 93 The town up close.png S5 animatic 94 The townsponies.png S5 animatic 95 Rarity making a comment about the town's lack of architectural style.png S5 animatic 96 Fluttershy It's lovely.png S5 animatic 97 Pinkie I don't like it, I don't like it one bit.png S5 animatic 98 Those smiles, they're just not right.png S5 animatic 99 The creepy smiles.png S5 animatic 100 The cutie marks are odd as well.png S5 animatic 101 Everypony in town is like this.png S5 animatic 102 Rainbow Dash Ok, that's weird.png Promotional Rainbow Dash S5 Cutie Mark.jpg S5 teaser Rarity with equal sign cutie mark.png S5 teaser Rarity crying.png Yahoo! Screen trailer Applejack's chair glowing S5E1.png Twilight's chair glowing S5E1.png Rock formations appearing under AJ's chair S5E1.png Map coming up from the ground S5E1.png Mane six looking at the map S5E1.png Twilight and Spike visit the ruins of the library S5E1.png What remains of the Golden Oak Library S5E1.png A teary-eyed Spike hugging a sad Twilight S5E1.png Twilight and Spike at the castle door at dusk S5E1.png Cutie marks coming down from above S5E1.png Twilight "How can we not follow it?" S5E1.png Rainbow Dash "Count me in" S5E1.png Fluttershy "Maybe I'll stay here with Spike" S5E1.png Spike snoring S5E1.png Fluttershy "On second thought" S5E1.png Fluttershy "maybe I'd better go with them" S5E1.png Friendship Express speeding down the tracks S5E1.png Mane six walking through a cavernous area S5E1.png Mane six at a relic of some sort S5E1.png Sepia-toned Twilight sees some magic S5E1.png The village S5E1.png Mane six walking through the village S5E1.png Creepy smiling ponies with equals sign banner S5E1.png Rainbow Dash "some sort of horrific monster" S5E1.png Twilight Sparkle "Why?" S5E1.png Rainbow Dash "Fighting a horrific monster" S5E1.png Rainbow Dash "super-awesome!" S5E1.png Applejack "Say what?" S5E1.png Creepy ponies zombie walking S5E1.png Mane six surrounded by the creepy ponies S5E1.png Pinkie Pie "Stay behind me, everypony!" S5E1.png Pinkie Pie "I'm on it!" S5E1.png Twilight Sparkle "It's a trap!!!" S5E1.png More zombie ponies surround the mane six S5E1.png Twilight about to do some magic S5E1.png Twilight teleports away from the zombie ponies S5E1.png References